


Our Starlight

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Captive, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Omegaverse, Other, Violence, alpha/beta/omega, forced mating, held captive, i can finally add, omegaverse AU, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Yamaguchi discovers a lost civilization. They're very welcoming and hospitable and kind. There's just one problem: they won't let him leave





	1. Chapter 1

It’s– late. And Tadashi is lost. _So_ lost. 

He shouldn’t have wandered off and away from the hiking group. Because now that it’s near midnight and it’s dark and he can’t see a thing, and that’s–

Terrifying. 

Not only is it scary being an omega, but being an omega, alone, in the woods? Even more scary. 

Tadashi pushes back a branch, huffing when all he finds is a stream he definitely did not see earlier. He’s completely turned around, and he won’t be able to find his way back in the dark of the woods. At least the moon shines on the surface of the stream and gives him some sort of light. 

With a sigh he collapses at the edge of the stream. He’ll see if he can find his way in the morning. Looking at the water he growls at himself and throws a stone into the water. The water ripples playfully, reflecting the moon in shards. Something doesn’t look right; when he peers closer, he finds his eyes coming unfocused and his vision going…black…

When Tadashi wakes up, he isn’t in front of the stream anymore. 

He almost forgot that he had gotten lost, because when he wakes his head feels like it’s full of sand but he’s warm and in a soft bed– his memory is foggy, and he thinks maybe he got a bit too drunk on wine coolers and passed out at home, but no– no, this is not his bed. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Thank goodness!” 

Huh? 

Tadashi opens heavy eyelids, letting a confused hum out. He still feels…heavy. Too heavy. This isn’t right. 

“We don’t get a lot of visitors around these parts. You see, it’s a bit hard to find– but you’re here!” A bright-eyed redhead bounces into his line of sight and he lets out a whimper. He doesn’t smell…right. He smells like an omega, but he also smells…wrong. He doesn’t know what it is.

“I…Where am I?” 

“Home, silly! I found you on the bank a few days ago, you’ve been out for a while…I’ve been so worried about you, starlight!” 

“S- Starlight?..” 

The redhead giggles, and Tadashi shivers; now he’s finally figured out what disturbs him about this omega. His canines. They’re– he has _fangs_. 

“That’s what he whole village has been calling you! Our Starlight.” 

He’s terrified. Even more terrified than when he was lost in the woods, alone. 

“My name’s Hinata Shouyou, but please call me Shou!” 

“R- Right…Shou…” 

“I hope you like it here. Once we get you feeling good enough to walk around, I’ll take you out to meet the others. They’re really worried about you.” 

“I…seriously, where am I?..” 

“I said, silly! You’re home.” 

Tadashi struggles to sit up, but he’s able to prop himself up on his elbows. “No, my…house…isn’t here…” 

Shouyou’s smile falters a moment, but just as suddenly as it’s gone it’s back as he shoves him lightly – _though, bordering on rough_ – back into the bed. It _is_ a soft bed… “Starlight, why don’t you just lay down? Hm? I’m sure you’re still dizzy.” 

“Right…Right.” 

“Now stay right here, okay? I’m gonna go get you some medicine.” 

“Okay…” 

Tadashi closes his eyes and lays down. Something just doesn’t feel right, but he’s really tired…

When Tadashi wakes up again, he feels better. He’s still heavy all over, but he can move around better. He sits up with a groan, rubbing his forehead. Shouyou is nowhere to be found, and so he takes a look around the room. It doesn’t look like he’s in anywhere in the modern world– the walls are built of brick and stone, and there’s no lightbulbs in the room. He frowns. 

Tadashi stands on wobbly legs and walks over to the door; it’s a sturdy-looking wood, with a rope as a handle. He opens it and wanders into the hall. Everything in the house seems somewhat…off. There are a few doors in the house, but he can see the door that leads outside, and so he heads towards that. 

“Starlight? Starlight! Oh, no, I lost him– Suga’s gonna kill me!” 

Tadashi’s head whips down the hall in time to see Shouyou rushing into the hall. He makes eye contact with the omega; Shouyou’s eyes hold anger as he storms towards him, and he grabs his wrist roughly. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I– I was just looking for you, Shouyou…I feel a lot better, now, and I think I need to go home.” 

“Y- You can’t leave!” Shouyou’s voice is nearly a growl, and Tadashi finds himself whimpering and baring her neck to the other omega submissively; this seems to break Shouyou out of his anger fit, and he coos at Tadashi, reaching over to brush a thumb over his cheek. “It’s just that it’ll be dark soon, and you haven’t eaten in a few days…I don’t want you to get worse.” 

“Oh, I think I’ll be– I think I’ll be fine, but thank you–” 

“Shouyou’s right, you shouldn’t go off at least until tomorrow morning.” A voice startles Tadashi, and he whirls around to see the front door is open. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.” 

“Well, Suga, I really should…go…” 

“Nonsense– I’ll make a big dinner tonight, and you can eat and sleep here another night. Okay?” 

Something about Suga makes Tadashi feel like he can’t say no. So he doesn’t. Instead, he’s whisked back off to Shouyou’s room, and sat on his bed. A hand shoves a clay cup into his hand. “Here, you must be thirsty. There’s a fresh water source nearby, so the water is always clear!” 

“Thanks…” Tadashi takes a sip of the water, his eyes wandering the almost-permanent smiling face in front of him. Next thing he knows, he’s sitting in front of a plateful of food around a large wooden table. He looks up at a circle of people he doesn’t know, dazed, and blinks. 

He doesn’t remember even getting to the table, to be honest. 

“Starlight, eat up. You must be hungry, after missing so many days.” 

“Uh– Yeah. Tank you, uh–” 

“Daichi.” 

“Thank you, Daichi. But my name is–” 

“Oh, starlight, there’s no need for us to know your name! You’re our Starlight.” 

Tadashi doesn’t say anything else. Daichi is an alpha, and he shouldn’t challenge an alpha. Introductions come around the table, but he can hardly focus. This is all just so overwhelming to him. 

“Starlight, you’re so pretty. Truly, we’re all lucky that you’re here.” 

“You’ll have to stay just one more night, alright? So we know you’re okay. The room next to Shouyou is open, I think.” 

“While I’m thankful for the offer, but I need to get home…” 

The response comes instantly, from all of the people at the table. “You _are_ home.” 

“R- Right…” He shakes his head. “I– I think I should go to bed, now.” 

“We’ll have Kei walk you over! Kuroo’s pack gets a bit overly friendly with new people.”  

“More like Kuroo is overly friendly.” Kei scoffs. The alpha climbs up from his seat, setting his plate down, and looks to Tadashi. He smiles, a smile that sends a shiver down Tadashi’s spine. “Come on, Starlight.” 

Tadashi nods and follows the alpha in a daze. He could _swear_ he hears Daichi and Suga talking about  _“what a great mate he’ll make for our pack,”_ and  _“he has great breeding hips,”_ but he ignores it. 

Kei insists on tucking Tadashi in, forcing one more glass of water on him before bed. Before Tadashi knows it he’s falling asleep again, purring. The bed really is cozy…

- 

Tadashi is pretty sure that the water they keep giving him is making him sick some way or the other. Every time he starts feeling better, Suga or Noya or someone shoves a glass of water in his hand and suddenly time jumps ad he’s waking up with heavy limbs and a dry mouth. 

“Fuck…” 

“Good morning, Starlight. How are you feeling?” 

“I feel sick.” 

Shouyou laughs. “Right, sorry! But hey, why don’t we take you out on a walk today?” 

“Sure…” 

"Fantastic! Come on, Starglight. Suga has breakfast going!” Shouyou grabs Tadashi’s wrist and practically yanks him out of bed. He cringes when he feels his shoulder pop and groans. He follows Shouyou down a route he’s used to by now, after–

How long has he been here again?..

The halls are the same as usual. Tadashi has only ever been left alone in the building called “Karasuno” and its immediate vicinity outside. Someone walks to and from a small cottage just behind of Karauno where the entire pack eats together for every meal. There are at least five other buildings of similar size, all made of the same cobble and brick; there’s something just ever so slightly off about the place to make Tadashi question if this place is even real. After all, there’s running water, but no electricity. The dishes are all finely made clay ceramic, but the windows seem to be crudely made glass. The people are all sickly sweet, but every time Tadashi mentions going home, they turn almost _feral_.

“Some of the chickens had to be slaughtered last night, so I hope you like chicken in your gravy!”

“Shouyou, where exactly did you say we were again? What part of Japan?”

“Starlight, you silly goose! I’m no good at that stuff, that’s Suga! But I wouldn’t bother him with silly questions right now, he and Daichi are fighting, he might just snap. Suga’s scary when he gets upset!”

“Right.” Tadashi’s eyes are focused forward as they walk, but in his peripheral he can see a stream dancing along a colorful bank, and he _swears_ he hears his name as the water laps at the shore.

Breakfast is– well, it’s got a lot of chicken. Tadashi does his best not to eat much, still suspicious, but Suga keeps piling his plate full and won’t let him up until he’s finished. So he finishes his plate, and when he looks up it’s only Kei at the table with him. He blinks and his plate is gone.

“Uh– sorry. I must’ve zoned out…”

“That’s quite fine.” Kei stands and nods to the door. “Shouyou said you wanted to to on a walk. Since I’m an alpha, I thought I should be the one to take you.”

“Oh, thank you, but I can walk on my own–”

“Unmated omegas aren’t allowed to walk alone.” Kei says sternly. Tadashi shuts up. “There’s no real threat, everyone is kind here, but its a precaution that we take.”

“O- Okay!.. Didn’t mean to step on your toes. I’ll– lead the way.”

“Right.” Kei nods and ducks his head out the back door of the cottage. “Suga. I’m taking Starlight on a walk.”

“Alrighty! Don’t go near the stream, okay? The current is pretty strong and I don’t want our Starlight fainting and falling in, with how ill he is!”

“Right.”

Kei steps back in and nods to thr front door. Tadashi follows wordlessly, his mind stuck on Suga’s words. _Don’t go near the stream._ The stream…

The _stream_!

Tadashi doesn’t remember much on how he ended up here, but he does remember one thing: he was looking at the moon reflected in the water of the stream, and then…darkness.

He _needs_ to go near that stream and see what the hell is going on.

Tadashi chats idly with Kei as they walk around the village. It’s surprisingly large, and the five or so buildings actually turns out to be ten. Everyone they pass has a smile on their face, sharpened canines poking out. Kei keeps Tadashi close to his side, glaring at any alphas that seem a bit too friendly; something Tadashi is a bit relieved by. He keeps looking for an excuse to break off from Kei, but the alpha isn’t letting up, and the more opportunity lost the more anxious Tadashi is.

The answer is the stream and he _knows_ it. 

“Tsukki~ You guys haven’t introduced us to your new friend! How long has he been here now? A–” 

“We’re just keeping him safe, Kuroo-san. He’s ill.” Kei glares at the alpha who approaches, growling a bit. He stands in front of Tadashi, guarding him from Kuroo. 

“He’s cute! Are one of you going to mate him? He has perfect breeding hips.” 

“Daichi and Suga said the same thing, actually.” 

“Really? That’s ironic.” 

“What do you _really_ want?” 

“Just what I asked– are any of you Karasuno pack going to mate the pretty little thing?” Kuroo steps up, closer to Kei, like he’s pushing it. Tadashi takes this as his leave, and as the alphas have a stare-down, he turns around and wanders down the road a bit. He looks over to the two and sees Kei hauling Kuroo by the collar towards one of the buildings; perfect. He quickly makes his way to the bank of the stream, walking along the side. 

The water is sparkling. The sun shines against it, sparkling on the surface. Tadashi is mesmerized. 

“Starlight? Starlight!” 

Shit. 

Shit, shit, shit, he still hasn’t found the way out yet! He’s _positive_ the stream is the key. 

“Suga, there you are– Kuroo was being an ass, so I dragged him back to Nekoma, and now he’s gone–” 

“Oh, it’s alright, Kei. We’ll find him! And if we don’t, well– we’ll cross that bridge when we cross it.” Even though Tadashi can’t see Suga, he can hear the threat in his voice and he shivers at what may happen to Kei. 

The water is so pretty…

A bug lands on the water, making the surface ripple, and he frowns, staring at the water. Ripples…wait. He passed out when he was looking at the water rippling in the moonlight. Maybe if he–

“Starlight! There you are! I thought we told you not to go by the strea–” 

And just like that, his vision goes black. 

When Tadashi wakes up, he isn’t in front of the stream anymore. 

He almost forgets where he is, because when he wakes his head feels like it’s full of sand but he’s warm and in a soft bed– his memory is foggy, and he thinks maybe he got a bit too drunk on wine coolers and passed out at home, but no– no, this is _not_ his bed. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Thank goodness!” 

Oh. Right. 

Tadashi opens heavy eyelids, humming. He still feels…heavy. Too heavy. This isn’t right. This is _not_ what it felt like the first time he woke up in Shouyou’s bed. 

“We were so worried about you, Starlight!” 

“You…What’s with that stream?..” 

Shouyou giggles. The look in his eyes does not reflect what he’s going. ”I don’t think we’re going to be letting you out of our sights anymore, Starlight.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there wasn't supposed to be a chapter two but I got inspo and uhh things just keep getting worse for Tadashi

The night is Tadashi’s only solace. 

Ever since the incident at the stream (which resulted in some bruises and a few more days – weeks? – of that fuzzy, sand-like feeling), he hasn’t been allowed to walk around alone. He’s given up on the stream. He– he doesn’t know what got him here, anymore. He’s tried to sneak off to the stream at night, but the nights have been dark and cloudy– he thinks something about the light against the water might be the way out. 

But he doesn’t have long. Not everyone falls asleep until a few hours after sundown and start waking up at the beginning of sunup. 

So he stays awake until he hears the last whispers of his new pack and sneaks out the front door. Every night like clockwork, he does this. Walks along the stream until he fears he’ll be too far away to make it back before everyone wakes. 

Tonight he decides to take a detour. After all, he’s not getting anywhere. Instead, he decides to wander around the rather large village. No one should be out, and he’s not been allowed to walk around ever since the incident at the stream, so he hasn’t seen much of the village. 

…Not that he can see much. He’d stolen a candle from the kitchen and lit it on one of the torches in the hall on his way out, but the light doesn’t reach far. He can see the ground and about two feet in front of him, but that’s it. The buildings are all the same brick and mud, the streets a crude cobble. 

He’s alone. Thank god. 

“Well this isn’t going to end very well for you.” 

Tadashi whips around to his left side, eyes wide. The stranger in front of him has a dagger buried in his waist band and a bow and quiver of arrows hanging from his shoulder.

“I– I–” 

“You’re the pretty little omega Karasuno took in. Sawamura says you’re not allowed to walk around alone.” Tadashi doesn’t know how to respond, because the alpha gets closer and closer. Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck– “I think I know of a way to make this a little less painful for you…We don’t want Sawamura or Sugawara to find out about this, hm?” 

“N- No! No, don– don’t– don’t wa- -want that.” Tadashi shakes his head vigorously, baring his neck. Why do all of the alphas have such strong scents? 

“I think I have a proposition that will leave us both happy, then. I don’t tell your pack, and you…” The alpha leans forward, his brown eyes locking on Tadashi in a steely gaze. Tadashi shivers. “…And I get a little toy.” 

Tadashi’s eyes widen and he whimpers. “Wait wait wait, now–” 

“It’s either that or you’re going to be on even harder lockdown.” The alpha says with a raised eyebrow. Tadashi sighs, defeated. 

“…Alright. A- And you are..?” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

“I’m–” 

“Startlight. I know.” Iwaizumi grins, his scent growing stronger and headier, and Tadashi grows light headed. He almost drops his candle. “Now. Am I going to drag you back to Karasuno and get you punished, or am I going to get to have some fun?” 

“I– I…do what you want…” Tadashi breathes. Flashing his sharp canines, Iwaizumi scoops Tadashi easily onto his shoulder and heads to the back of the building the alpha had been leaving when he’d caught Tadashi. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga decides to "help" tadashi relax, since he's so stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT**  
> Just for any of you wondering what happens with Yama and Iwa: This AU is probably just gonna be, like, one-shot chapters whenever I feel like writing for it or I get a prompt that'll fit it so uh. None of the chapters really meld into another? If you’re really curious, the exact thing you think happened, happened. So far no one has found out, and it was a one time thing. He continues to sneak out, just avoids the village.

Something is off. Suga is sticking to Tadashi even closer than usual, and being rather overbearing. Every time he turns around, Suga is there. Whenever he eats, Suga is there to fill his plate up more. Downtime during the day? Suga needs help with chores. Tadashi doesn’t know how to react. 

“Starlight? Can you come here please?” Tadashi jumps at Suga’s voice, and Kei frowns. Tadashi gets up and smiles nervously at Suga, who gives a bright smile in reply. 

Leading Tadashi off, Suga places a gentle hand on his lower back– an action that would be comforting if everything in this damn place weren’t so fucking _weird_ and off. 

“D- Did you need help with chores, Suga-san..?” 

“No, no, I’m just– well, I’m worried about you, Starlight. You’re so jumpy lately, like you’re scared everyone is out to get you.” Suga sits him down on a barrel outside, smiling at him gently. Tadashi can see a bright glint in his eyes, mischievous. “I wanna help you out; I hate having my younglings upset.” 

Tadashi nods, confused. He doesn’t understand what Suga wants to do, but he does understand that he does not want to let Suga do it to him. “I– I’m…Fine, really, Suga-san.” 

“Oh, Starlight, you shouldn’t lie. I don’t like lying.” Something in Suga’s eyes flash that sends Tadashi’s mind screaming _shit shit shit._  “I just wanna help you. Is that ok?” 

Tadashi knows better than to say no, so he nods weakly, swallowing thickly. 

“Great! I’m so glad you’re letting me help you.” Suga grins and hops up, patting Tadashi’s shoulder in a silent command to stay seated. When he comes back, he has a glass of water and a salve in a jar. When he sits back down, he gives a happy sigh. “Alrighty, Starlight. I’m gonna show you the breathing techniques my mama taught me when I was younger.” 

“O- Okay…” Tadashi takes the cup when Suga gives it to him, still hesitant about the water, as Suga scoops some of the salve onto his hands. 

“Starlight, go on and slip your shirt off?” Suga hums, and Tadashi hesitates for a moment. No one here has seen him shirtless before, and it’s…It makes him feel vulnerable. Yet he acquiesces, slipping his shirt up and over his body. Suga coos and runs a hand over Tadashi’s spine. “Good, thank you Starlight.” 

Tadashi shivers at the gentle touch, and lets out a quiet keen he hadn’t intended to, his cheeks flushing. Suga giggles and ruffles his hair with his clean hand. 

“Take a drink starlight, and take some deep breaths.” Tadashi nods and takes a gulp of water like he’s told despite how hesitant he is about it. then, he takes some deep breaths and just…lets Suga massage his shoulders and back. “Oh, you’re such a good boy…you’ve been so stressed, darling and I just hate seeing you like this.” 

Tadashi hums, eyes slipping shut. He melts into the gentle prodding fingers against his back, purring a little bit, and Suga keeps whispering quiet commands in his ear, slowly and calmly. 

Just relax. You’re just fine. Let yourself lose control. Don’t worry anymore. In for four…hold seven…out eight….good. Good boy. 

“Starlight, look at me?” 

Tadashi blinks his eyes open and he has a feeling that quite a bit of time has passed since they closed. He hums and looks over at Suga. 

“Yeah, Suga?” He murmurs, voice slurring, and he panics a moment. Why can’t he talk normally? 

Suga has a soft smile on his lips, but upon hearing Tadashi’s voice slur it morphs into a bright grin and he speaks, giggling, “Your will is even weaker than I hoped.” 

Tadashi’s eyes widen and he tries to lift his limbs but they’re that familiar sand-filled heavy, and he whimpers, cursing to himself. Suga’s laughter fills his ears, and he’s hit with a wave of dizziness. 

“The more you try to resist, the harder it becomes to move, Starlight. Calm down, now. This is only to make sure you stay in bed tonight-- it’s a full moon, and I know you’ve been sneaking out.” 

Suga rubs some of the salve on Tadashi’s temple and his eyesight go black. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is probably just gonna be, like, one-shot chapters whenever I feel like writing for it or I get a prompt that'll fit it so uh. None of the chapters really meld into another? They may jump from one day to the week prior to a new month. I'm just here for a good time, but I didn't say I'd make it easy for myself.

There's a new person. _There's a new person._

She shows up in the middle of the night; one of the few girls to really be in the village. She's a small little thing, omega, and she's _terrified_. Tadashi remembers the fear he'd first felt, and the stiff attempts at comfort from the others. She’s introduced at dinner, looking dazed as Daichi clears his throat and announces her, even though everyone already knows she’s here. Suga walks her in the dining room, and she bows almost too deeply because she starts to wobble before Suga grabs her and straightens her a bit before putting her in the chair next to his own. 

Her cheeks burn as she speaks, quiet and positively adorable. "M- My name's Yachi Hitoka..! Than- Thank you all for...for helping me! But I should get going after--"

"Nonsense! You're still so pale, we'd feel terrible letting you go now. What if you faint and hit your head?" Suga places a gentle hand on Yachi's, seemingly playing to her sense of self preservation and anxiety. From across the dinner table Tadashi can see the act in play as the others all nod, and he finds himself unconsciously nodding as well. 

Yachi looks hesitant, but nods, shoulders slumping. "I- I guess you're right. I should rest another night."

Suga smiles brightly and Tadashi sees Yachi's horror as she notes his sharp canines. "Wonderful. I'm so sorry we don't have a room for you, you've been staying in Daichi and my room while we nursed you. I'm sure you'd rather not sleep in the same room as an alpha, but perhaps a beta or omega is willing to offer to share--"

Tadashi raises his hand, clearing his throat timidly, "I--"

"She can sleep with me. I'm just across the hall, so if she needs you then you aren't too far." Ennoshita is louder by just a bit, and he's just barely firmer in his response. Or maybe he's just as timid, but Suga chosen not to hear Tadashi.

"Chikara, thank you. Is that alright, Hitoka-chan? He's a very sweet omega, he'll make sure no one tries anything funny."

"Y- Yes, that's fine! Thank you again, everyone. I'm so glad you guys found me and not some pack of wolves or anything..."

"We're very glad to have found you too, Hitoka. Why don't you get some rest? Its late." 

“I’ll walk them over.” Tanaka hops up, having somehow stuffed his mouth and finished his full plate. “Good night everyone!” 

“Good night!” 

Weeks pass. Tadashi started counting after who knows how long, but now he’s-- he’s up to _four months_. Which means his chances of getting back are getting slimmer and slimmer. Weeks pass, and Tadashi has yet to exchange any words with Hitoka. An old storage room had been cleared out and she has her own room despite her protests that she needs to go home, _really_ \--

He has yet to speak to her until today. Today, Suga disappears somewhere while Tadashi is helping wash dishes, and suddenly Hitoka is peeking her head out the back door, looking for the elder omega. Tadashi smiles and greets her quietly, and they hold a quiet conversation. He tries to steer conversation towards how she got here, if she remembers anything, if she’s noticed the eerie calm the village has until anyone mentions leaving. Suga comes back before he can get any real answers, and steers Hitoka off once more. 

And he’s alone. 

Tadashi revels in the idea of being alone. 

Tadashi should feel grateful that there’s another person here who’s just as scared as he is, but the idea that Hitoka is stuck here now as well is...terrifying, and only serves to remind him that he’s stuck here forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Starlight, why do you avoid us so much?” 

Tadashi lifts his head with a frown, brows furrowing. “I don’t….understand…” 

Kei sighs and sits on a chair. “You’re so…flighty. I just want to know why you’re so adamant about not spending any time with us.” 

There’s an uncomfortable silence as they stare at each other before Tadashi finally looks down. He picks nervously at his fingernails. He really doesn’t want to _tell_ Kei the reason– after all, the reason is _partly_ him. Well– the entire village, really, but Kei is _part_ of the village. He’s been avoiding Kei a lot more recently, as well; Kei used to be the one that he could confide in, but in the last few weeks he’s noticed the alpha is trying to… _court_ him. And that’s terrifying. 

“Starlight.” 

Kei’s voice is stern, and Tadashi sucks in a breath. “I…I don’t want to, really. But I feel…I don’t…” 

“Is it because I’m courting you?” And that answer is so much simpler than the one he was trying to give. So he nods. Kei sighs and stands from his chair and walks over to Tadashi where he sits. “Starlight….I can be anything you need, if you’ll just give me a chance. I just figured I’d be a better option for a mate than any of the others.” 

Tadashi nods slowly, confused. “Kei, I don’t plan on mating with anyone.” 

“But you have to. It’s pack rules,” Kei says. “You have to mte before you’re twenty-one.” 

“But I– I’m not planning on staying with you all until I’m twenty-one…” He murmurs, and perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. 

Kei’s voice is eerily calm as he speaks, flashing his sharp canines, “Are you just trying to make me angry?” 

“N- No, o- of course not--” 

“Starlight, no one will love you as much as we do. Don’t you get that?” 

“L- Look, Kei, I’m sorry fo- I’m so- so- I’m sorr- sorry-- sorry for-- for bringing it up...” 

“No one will love you as much as I do. No one.” 

“Right--” 

Kei is looming over Tadashi now. eyes sharp behind his glasses. “I could be your everything. Won’t you give me a chance?” 

He can only nod slowly as Kei swoops down and grabs his wrist in a vice-like grip. He expects violence. Strong hands dragging him to bed and claiming him. Instead, he gets soft. Kei pulls him against his chest, and holds him tight, but something about the way Kei holds him tells him that if he got caught trying to escape Kei would chain him up without hesitation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tadashi realizes, almost stupidly too late, that the water source Shouyou was talking about that everyone drinks out of isn't the stream. He and Shouyou, accompanied by Daichi today, are wandering around the village when Shouyou points out a rather large lake a ways away outside the village near fukurodani's mess hall building.

"Oh! That's where we get our water! It's right at the bottom of a mountain, so water comes right down into that lake all the time. Elders a long time ago figured out how to run it underground and into the mess buildings." Shouyou bounces with excitement as he gives a bit of knowledge away; Tadashi is sure he's not used to being the one to know things because, despite the other omega being the same age as Tadashi he didn't know any of the math or science Tadashi did, let alone any world history or even classic literature. The village is almost entirely taught their own history, simple math up to division, and how to spell their names. The older (older meaning only by a few years, Tadashi has yet to see any real elders or even many young children) members of the village seem to know more than anyone though, as though they're keeping secrets.

"That's right, Shou!" Daichi's proud voice startles Tadashi; the alpha hadn't said much the entire walk. "It was a bit harder to run to mess buildings like Karasuno that are farther away from it, but our village is full of dedicated people. And the water is very fresh for being mostly still water."

"Why not use the stream? It's nearer the buildings on our half of the village, and wouldn't be too hard to transition into our buildings..."

Daichi laughs, but there's something in the way his eyes lock onto his that says he shouldn't bring it up again. "That old thing? The elders all agreed not to use it for anything but getting bath water. Don't really know why, but by now it's gotten prettt dirty. It would be more work to get clean than anything." 

“Ah, okay. That makes sense...” Tadashi drops the subject. They walk just a bit closer before turning around, and even from where Tadashi is at the banks of the still water lake, he feels...dizzy. Like his brain is vibrating in his head. A high-pitched ringing fills his ears and when he blinks next he’s already home with Shouyou and Daichi, sitting down in the common room. The alphas are all out doing chores outside, the omegas and betas sitting around since there wasn’t much housework to do today. 

Tadashi can’t get the water situation out of his head, though. Why isn’t the stream used for water? There’s hardly any reason not to-- nobody could possibly get so dirty that the running stream could get so dirty it can’t be used. And who-- who

When the alphas come in from outside, there’s a heavy scent of sweat and alpha in the air that makes Tadashi need to step outside. He knows he can’t go too far without an alpha, but that’s fie. He just needs a breather. 

“You okay, Starlight?..You left in a rush.” Tadashi jumps, eyes falling over to Kei. Kei smiles sheepishly as he sits down. 

“Just getting some air, I’m fine,” Tadashi smiles softly. “It’s kind of overwhelming in there today for some reason.” 

“Ah, they’re all so loud aren’t they?” Kei leans against the wall, crossing his arms, and Tadashi chuckles. 

“I suppose." 

Tadashi’s been sticking to Kei lately; perhaps it’s the alpha’s calming demeanor. If they weren’t here, if Tadashi weren’t so scared, he thinks...Kei might be his type. They don’t need to talk all the time-- silence is...good. Comfortable. 

Kei takes a drink from one of those clay cups, beads of sweat dripping off of his forehead, and Tadashi is entranced for a moment. 

Water...He hadn’t had any since morning, and the headache Tadashi had woken up with has slowly faded into nothing. He wakes up with headaches a lot, that dry-mouthed kind of headache that you usually get with a hangover, like you don’t remember much of what happened the night before. 

As Tadashi ponders this, one word pings through his head again again _again_ and he pales. 

 _Water_. 

Once Tadashi starts drinking from the stream instead, his head goes...clear. In the last few...weeks? Months? He hasn’t felt so good since he ended up here! It’s been so long, he hardly remembers what it feels like to not feel lethargic or and stuffy...

He feels _powerful_. 

The only thing he needs now is to get _out_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me for a modified quote from Steven Universe, so like, spoilers for the end of SU if you haven't seen it yet?

Three weeks after Tadashi discovers the trick to the water, there’s a full moon. He doesn’t remember anything from the last full moon, other than blacking out until it was over, but he knows that it’s significant somehow. Tadashi expects Suga to be suspicious, and in preparation for this exact moment he’d stopped his nightly walks two weeks ago; he even starts acting more like the others– protective of the other omegas, submissive to the alphas. Tadashi can tell Suga’s noticed the change in behavior and prays that means the elder omega will think he’s finally been brainwashed into whatever weird cult shit is happening here. 

Which – surprisingly – he does. Suga isn’t on top of him today, not offering another “meditation” or anything like that. In fact, Suga goes to bed early that night, seemingly not worried. 

So Tadashi waits until everyone is asleep, and slips out. If he has any chance of escape, it’s _now_. 

In his rush to get as far away from the village, Tadashi forgets to slip on his shoes, but once he realizes, he doesn’t care. He’ll get new ones when he gets _home_. 

There’s clouds over the moon all night, until finally it’s starting to lighten up and Tadashi thinks he’s fucked, but then there it is– the moon. 

He takes a deep breath, and steps closer to the stream. he can see his reflection. He kneels down and brushes his fingers over the water. There’s– there’s nothing, and then there’s something. 

He can– he can see a rock fixture that he knows is in the woods in his home– homewoods? Hometown? Home _realm_? He doesn’t know anymore. But he can see it, and it’s there, and he climbs to his feet to rush forward, but once he reaches his feet all he sees is black. 

When he wakes up, it’s light out and he can see the village, see people leaving the buildings; he should get up. try and hide, _climb a tree_. 

But he can’t move. 

He can’t move, and there are people coming over now; it takes a long time, he’s far away, but he can’t move, can’t escape. So he just lays prone, twitching. Tanaka and Chikara are the first to reach him, Narita and Kageyama next. They’re speaking, but he’s only just now realizing that his ears are ringing and he can’t hear them. 

He closes his eyes, knowing the alphas will carry him, and when he opens them again Suga is in front of him and he’s in his bed. 

When Suga sees the young omega’s eyes open, he clucks his tongue. "Hello, Starlight, you certainly gave everyone a scare. They’re all just thrilled to see you safe and sound.”

Tadashi grunts, trying to sit up. Chains hold him down, but he can’t feel any panic, just complete and utter _exhaustion_. 

“As for this latest game of yours, thank the stars it’s over. Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?” Suga coos when Tadashi trashes, brushing Tadashi’s cheek with his knuckles. “Good, good…“ He murmurs, before grabbing Tadashi’s jaw and forcing him to look in his eyes. “You’re in so much trouble, Starlight. Oh, so much trouble. You almost got away from us this time.” 

Tadashi only moans in misery. 

He really is helpless.


	8. Chapter 8

The Karasuno pack tries to show Tadashi that they really aren’t so bad– there’s no need to run, Starlight, no need to fight. About a month into his stay, there’s a new person in the village. Their name is Kozume, and Shouyou makes fast friends. He doesn’t understand why everyone is so eager to meet this Kozume, they stay in the Nekoma house, but he’s dragged there one day by Shouyou and Suga, Narita accompanying them as the alpha escort for the omegas. 

He feels sick when he sees a bright red, scabbed over bite mark on Kozume’s neck. He knows exactly what this is. 

The other omegas in Nekoma, though there isn’t many, cuddle the young omega in the pack nest in the common room; Karasuno has one, but Tadashi refuses to go into it. He doesn’t feel safe in it. There are alphas in the other room, and that’s where Narita disappears once they arrive so as to leave the omegas alone. Suga and Shouyou sit at the edge, and Tadashi follows suit. 

“Suga-san, Shouyou, it’s so lovely to see you.” Yaku smiles fondly at them. Tadashi’s met him before; all of the omegas in Nekoma are mated to the pack leader, Kuroo, but Yaku is the eldest of them all. “Starlight. Always a pleasure.” 

The three omegas all say polite greetings. Suga and Shouyou smile brightly. 

“Yaku-san, we just thought we would come see how Kenma-kun is doing.” Suga says. 

“Our little kitten is still kinda shaken up,” Yaku says with a coo, pinching Kozume’s cheek and Kozume flinches. “They still won’t speak. We aren’t worried, though! Being mated is a new experience. Fukunaga-kun was the same way.” 

“He’ll get used to it soon.” 

Shouyou nods at Suga’s words somberly. “Kageyama-kun and I are bonding in a month, and I’m so nervous. Kenma-kun needs to get better soon, so they can tell me all about it!” 

Kozume’s face wrinkles, and they grimace, hiding their face in Yaku’s shoulders. Yaku smiles. “I’m so glad they have a friend in you, Shouyou; they’re so shy, and hardly talks when you aren’t around.” 

They talk for another hour or so, before Suga looks outside and decide it’s time to start on dinner. They stand, giving their goodbyes, and Narita is already waiting for them outside when they leave. The walk back home is filled with chatter from Suga and Shouyou-- the air around Tadashi is tense. He feels...terrified. Why did they take him to see the newly-mated omega? To scare him? To tell him “you’re next”? 

“Starlight, can you help chop vegetables for dinner?” 

“O- Of course,” Tadashi swallows thickly. He follows Suga into the dining building, and to the small kitchen in the back. Suga hands him a knife, and he goes through the motions of chopping-- carrots, celery, etc. It’s normal. Quiet. He contemplates using the knife to...no, he can’t. He can’t. 

Suga is silent until he’s not. 

“Whenever someone new comes to the village, I’m-- I’m so glad that we were the ones who find you...” 

Tadashi looks up with a tight chest. “I don’t-- I don’t understand.” 

Suga smiles softly. “Nekoma and Fukurodani are so old fashioned, y’know? I’m just lucky that you didn’t end up with them. They’re good people, of course! Don’t get me wrong! But-- But you’re...a special case. Kind of like Kenma-kun, but...more fragile.” Suga turns and ruffles Tadashi’s hair. “If they’d found you instead of us, well--” 

“I- I’d be like...Kozume-san?” 

Suga’s eyes twinkle, knowing he’s effectively scared him, though he tries to give a somber nod. He isn’t that good at acting, because Tadashi can see the happiness in his eyes. 

Tadashi supposes he’s won, though: he is pretty lucky, that Karasuno took him in. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tadashi stays chained to his bed for two days while they…decide what to do to him? Plan how they’re going to kill him? He– He doesn’t even know anymore. In those two days, he does everything he can think of. He screams. Begs. Pulls at the chains. Begs some more. He can’t move even an inch, his arms crossed over his waist and his legs pulled straight. He can turn his head, but that’s about it.

Sometimes, one of the betas or other omegas will come and give him water, but no food. Since he’s laying down, he chokes on the water they give him half of the time, and he thinks maybe that’s part of the punishment. 

Around noon on the third day, the door opens and Suga and Daichi enter the room. They pull up chairs, and Tadashi stares up at the ceiling, refusing to look at them. He feels ill. This is going to be the end of him, he knows it. 

“Starlight–” 

“Yamaguchi.” 

“Wh- What?” 

“My name is Yamaguchi,” Tadashi says. His voice is coarse from overuse and how dry it is. “I’m not some little doll you can play with, call me whatever you want. That’s not my name.” 

There’s a stunned silence for a moment. Tadashi braces, in case he gets hit. They both just…look at him with wide eyes. 

“You–” Suga blinks. Then he fumes. “You unappreciative little–” 

“Suga.” Daichi’s hand presses to Suga’s chest before he can lunge at him. Tadashi doesn’t even flinch, too tired. “We…We’ve provided for you, Starlight. Given you food, shelter. Even when you snuck out at night, we knew that you would come back. Why don’t– Why don’t you…”

“Love us?” 

Tadashi doesn’t answer, terrified of what may happen if he replies honestly. 

“Starlight.” 

With a sigh, Daichi stands up. “We were going to unchain you and just leave you contained to your room, but since you’ re not behaving…” 

Suga shakes his head. “We love you so much, Starlight. If you don’t start realizing it, I don’t know what we’ll do.” 

When Suga and Daichi leave, Tadashi is numb. He can’t even bother to cry. He finally looks over to them as they leave, and he can see the smug look in Suga’s eyes. He’s won. 

There’s really no escape. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Suga's POV and I couldn't resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously the last chapter I had been tempted to write suga's pov anyway so I'm SO glad that someone asked for it

Tthere hasn’t been any new people to the village in so long, they need some new population. The elders of each pack had left some time ago, leaving the eldest of the younglings in charge, in search of people to bring to the village and mate. It’s been about six months, and nothing’s happened, no sign of the elders anywhere. 

And then there’s something. 

Sugawara Koushi is wandering the edge of the village when he sees Ukai and Takeda down the stream. There’s a body draped over Ukai’s shoulders, and Koushi grins. He waves before turning to Karasuno’s building, cupping his other hand by his mouth and yelling: “Guys! Ukai and Takeda did it! We have a new arrival!” 

Koushi’s eyes shine in excitement as his packmates rush out, chattering excitedly. Shouyou jumps around, asking question after question. Normally Suga would scold him, but he’s also excited. When Ukai and Takeda finally reach the building, he can smell omega and Suga’s excitement peaks– 

An omega! Oh, the poor thing he’ll be scared when he comes to. As the eldest omega that’s always in the village, he’ll be put in charge of him, and that makes him practically burst with pride. He’ll be the best mama to the kid until he gets used to it all. 

“Ukai-san, Takeda-chan.” Daichi bows lightly as he approaches, Suga by his side as they greet the elders. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Great to see you boys, too,” Ukai grins, shifting the boy in his grip. He’s completely limp. “It’s been a rough search, for people to bring back home. I hear Nekoma’s having some trouble, too.” 

“But you did it! You found someone.” Suga says, flashing his own grin, and Ukai laughs. 

“That’s right, Kou. We have to leave again, though, to see if we can find anyone else. So you all are going to be left to introducing him to the village on your own. Can you all do that?” Takeda asks with a soft smile. Everyone nods quickly. “We’ll try to visit again soon.” 

“We’re so sorry we have to leave again.” 

Ukai shifts and moves so he’s holding the boy bridal style, and Suga gasps. 

“He’s– He’s so _beautiful_ ,” He coos, already purring. Daichi takes the young omega from Ukai and the elders step back. “We’ll take good care of him, we promise.” 

They nod, smiling, and then they’re gone. 

The boy doesn’t wake for a week and a half. He develops a fever on the first night, and Koushi and Shouyou do their best to keep him healthy and comfortable; after a couple of days of not knowing what to call him, they give him a nickname. Starlight. He’s so beautiful, so soft looking. He’s so perfect. 

When Starlight wakes up, he’s terrified. Koushi does his best to calm him, but the longer Starlight it there, the more scared he seems to get. Koushi doesn’t understand. He does everything to get him acclimated to the village, to the pack, but he remains ungrateful and searches for ways to _leave them_. 

No matter how many times Suga sends Shouyou or Chikara to talk to Starlight, the youngest of the omegas refuses to accept his fate. It’s so aggravating! But he does his best to be kind. Gives him love. Makes sure he doesn’t leave (the time he gave Starlight a massage with some paralytics wasn’t meant to scare him as much as it did, he just couldn’t risk him finding about how to get out of the village and he was _close_ ). And then Starlight starts acting _happy_. Comfortable. He’s finally comfortable and it’s so, so wonderful. 

So when Starlight actually tries to leave, Suga snaps. He’s been _betrayed_. 

If it weren’t for Daichi’s calm promises that it will be okay, Starlight would be black and blue. Instead, he stays chained in his bedroom. Ungrateful brat doesn’t deserve to even eat, and Suga at least wins that little battle. 

He’s going to need to start working harder to get Starlight to stay. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it's unclear what's happening, they're gonna break his fucking ankles. TW for implied violence

“Starlight! Good news, Daichi-san and Suga-san are going to unchain you today!” Shouyou had been the one who brought him water (and occasionally snuck him food) the most in the couple of weeks after Tadashi’s near-escape. Tadashi, quickly – _too quickly_ , after how well he was feeling – is shoved back into the stuffy, slow feeling. All of Tadashi’s hope had left his body, but he feels it come back in a rush. He lifts his eyes up to Shouyou, focusing them for what feels like the first time in maybe…four days? He’s lost count. 

“Yeah?” His voice is hoarse– first from all of his initial screaming, and then from the lack of use. 

Shouyou nods, smiling. “Yeah! They’re just talking with Kuroo-san about something, and then they’ll be right here. I can’t wait for you to be allowed out of your room again, Kenma-kun is pregnant now and Yaku-san doesn’t like to have too many visitors, so I’ve been hanging out with stupid Kageyama all day.” 

Shouyou’s pout is cute, sweet, and wow, Tadashi could get used to–

Wait, no. He absolutely _cannot_ get used to _anything_. The water’s magic and the lack of food must be getting to him. 

“Alright, Shou, why don’t you go out for a bit, hm?” They both startle at Daichi’s voice, and Shouyou whips his head towards the door. Tadashi doesn’t move his head, but not for lack of trying; he’s so stiff from being locked up like this for two weeks now, he can’t really move all that fast. 

“I can’t stay? I wanna go out with Starlight!” 

“Maybe later, dear. Starlight is still in a bit of trouble.” 

Shouyou stands from the wooden chair he’d been sitting in, pouting. “Fine…” 

And then he’s gone. Leaving Tadashi alone with Suga and Daichi. And a metal rod. Tadashi eyes it suspiciously as Daichi sits on the chair and Suga at the end of the bed. 

“Shouyou told you, right?” Daichi asks, voice low. He nods slowly. “Good. Good. We hate to tie you up like this, but we can’t really risk you running off again, so we’ve come up with a solution.” 

Suga lifts the metal rod, smiling. Tadashi’s eyes haven’t left it since they came in, and now that it’s closer to him, he feels…not fear. He feels dread, cold in his stomach, but then anger washes over the dread, warming his face in a deep flush, and he almost growls at him. He doesn’t though, because he has a feeling that if he were to do that he would get in even more trouble. 

“We really didn’t want to have to do this…Don’t worry, though, I can’t stay mad at you.” Suga coos, using his free hand to brush against Tadashi’s cheek. Tadashi cranes away from the touch. “This will be behind us soon, and you won’t need to be chained up anymore! Just hold still, okay?” 

“I’d rather stay chained up than whatever the hell you have planned for me.” 

Daichi shifts, and he can’t help but flinch, but nothing happens. Daichi is just leaning forward in the chair. 

“Starlight, we don’t want to hurt you. You were brought here for a purpose. We can’t lose you.” Daichi says, his voice gentle, and Tadashi rolls his eyes. “If you still want to leave after you’ve served that purpose, I suppose we can’t stop you, but we– we need you. And we’ll do anything we can to keep you.” 

The alpha’s voice grows into a low growl towards the end, threatening Tadashi to talk back to the pack leader. He doesn’t, but _fuck_ he wants to. 

“So Suga’s gonna hold you down, and I’m going to take off the chains and then we’re going to…make sure there’s no way you can run off.” 

Tadashi’s screams are heard from across the village. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi has his heat. 
> 
> TW: noncon, dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the great escape, Suga becomes much more clingy to Yama but his motherly side is definitely gone. Ennoshita takes on that role, though, and is more motherly. He does his best to keep the peace between them though.

Tadashi knows his own body better than anyone, but his heat really does sneak up on him– probably because he’s been doing his best to _not be here when his heat hits_. But two months after his attempt at escape, he can feel the pre-heat start to kick in. He only has a few blankets and pillows, but they’re piled onto the bed in his room, along with the thin scratchy clothes he’d been given. 

It isn’t enough but he won’t allow himself to get too comfortable– he can’t run off and hide, his ankles are just barely healing. But that doesn’t mean he can’t hole himself up in his room until his heat is over, luck withstanding. 

He is, as always, however, out of luck. 

“Starlight, you smell so sweet. Your heat must be coming up soon.” The comment comes from Narita one morning, the beta being the one to help him limp to the dining hall. The room, which had been full of tired chatter just before, quiets before there’s excited voiced each drowning out one another. 

“Starlight, you should’ve let us know!” 

“We haven’t prepared Kei for the mating yet, oh there’s so much to do!” 

“How exciting! If you need some nesting materials, go ahead and steal some from the common room. Hisashi, dear, you’ll help him with that after dinner won’t you?” 

“Right, of course, Chika.” 

Tadashi bites back a whimper, but it’s obvious the others can smell his distress. They quiet a bit. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you, Starlight.” Chikara says with a soft smile, patting his shoulder. Tadashi nods, swallowing thickly. 

Conversation drifts and breakfast resumes, Tadashi’s heat mostly forgotten. After breakfast he’s stuck with Suga washing dishes, the elder omega his usual cold self since his escape attempt. Tadashi has tried his best to remedy the relationship, hating when people are upset with him, but that does little to help. Suga is stubborn, and only really talks to him when the others are around. When he’s helping with chores, Suga is mostly silent only speaking when they absolutely need to.

It’s tense. 

Once they’re finished, he’s helped back to his room, and as he’s alone with his fears. He knows logically that he can say no; there’s no promise his requests will be listened to. 

Two days later, he wakes up early in the morning and knows his heat’s come. He groans, burrowing deeper into the nest that’s grown even bigger. Allows himself a bit of time to relieve some of the heat before collapsing and just staying curled up in bed. Around nine he hears movement down the hall and knows someone is coming to check on him-- ponders, as he pulls blankets over him, if they won’t be able to tell if he stays hidden underneath the blankets while they’re there. 

No such luck. The door opens and the immediate words out of Shouyou’s mouth are “Starlight, your heat’s here! Oh how exciting!” before rushing out. 

The person that comes by next it Kei Tadashi feels at least somewhat reassured that Kei is the one they’ve decided to pair him up with. He’s still terrified, but at least Kei is a kind alpha. 

“Hey, so uh, sorry about-- _oh_...” 

Tadashi lifts his head from the blankets in time to see Kei’s usually steely façade slip off at the scent in the room. Tadashi can understand why, because as soon as he frees his face from the blankets he can smell Kei and oh boy, the alpha’s scents have always been so strong here, but right now Kei’s scent is intoxicating. 

He almost forgets that he doesn’t want this. 

In an instant, Kei is in the room, pushing the dresser in front of the door to act as a makeshift lock, and on top of Tadashi. 

“Fuck...You smell so good...” 

“W- Wait...I...” Tadashi whimpers. Kei’s hands wander his body as the alpha kisses up his neck, the usual gentleness of the alpha having disappeared. He groans, pulling Tadashi impossibly closer, and Tadashi tries to weakly push him off-- but he’s far too weak. “Wait...” 

“Starlight...oh, fuck, you’re mine.” 

“No, I--” 

Kei grinds against Tadashi roughly, and Tadashi’s resolve immediately disappears with the need to be _claimed_ , _bred_. 

At the end of the week, Tadashi emerges with a brand new bond mark on his neck and tear tracks down his cheeks. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mild mentions of noncon

Dirty. 

 _God_ , Kei’s room is so  _dirty_ , don’t they teach alphas to keep clean rooms here? Tadashi’s been cleaning almost all day-- picking up clothes, going out to wash them, dry them, and then fold and put away neatly. Making the bed. Washing stray dishes that the alpha’s left in the room. God, it’s so dirty. Tadashi misses having his own room. Misses having an apartment, a job, a safe home. 

For the most part, Kei is a gentle partner. During his heat he was unrelenting, rough to the point of more pain than necessary. Now, as Tadashi’s been claimed as his, he’s far less aggressive and knows to give him time to cope with being owned; though that doesn’t stop the fierce protectiveness that comes with other alphas -- especially alphas from the other packs in the village -- approaching him. That annoys Tadashi most; he’s not allowed to talk to the other alphas anymore, unless Kei is there. It seems that the rule only applies to him, as Suga and Ennoshita and Hinata can talk to other alphas without their mate present. Perhaps it’ll calm down, once they’ve been mated a while longer. God, Tadashi hopes so. 

Without modern technology, Tadashi is barely able to keep track of the months; it’s December, now, or so he thinks at least; a week after he was claimed, and he’s finally been able to stand for more than a few minutes without feeling ill. Every now and then, his stomach revolts on him and he has to rush outside to vomit. Kei is always there to help him back inside, tuck him into bed. Then he’s right back to his duties outside, like nothing happened. 

How he always manages to know he’s sick, he doesn’t know; the alphas work in the fields most of the day. 

After he’s done thoroughly cleaning Kei’s room, he lays down-- not in the bed, because it smells too much like the alpha. No, he lays on the floor in the corner of the room, and just breathes. He hasn’t had much time to do that lately. 

Also a downside to the lack of modern technology, he isn’t able to get access to a pregnancy test. He’s just sitting, waiting, until his stomach either grows with pups or stays flat. Suga say’s they’ll all know within the month, however, as a pregnant omega’s scent always changes in preparation for housing a pup. Tadashi’s heard of that, but he isn’t so sure that’s true. Suga’s round and plump now, he should be due in a few more months, and his scent hasn’t changed at all. 

Tadashi is still wide awake when the alphas come in at the end of the day, though he pretends to be fast asleep in his little ball in the corner. He doesn’t flinch when Kei clucks his tongue and walks over, scooping him up and tucking him into the bed that smells far too much like the alpha for Tadashi to pretend to sleep any longer. His eyes flutter open and find Kei looking down at him, hand extended to brush his hair to the side. Tadashi does flinch at this, though involuntary, and Kei pulls his hand back. He leaves without a word, and comes back a moment later with a plate of food for Tadashi. He hasn’t eaten with the pack in nearly two weeks, and it’s a brief respite but it’s welcome. Tadashi doesn’t know how well he could tolerate everyone at once right now. 

Suga says he’ll be fine in another week. He’ll love his alpha just as much as the other omegas in the pack love their alphas. 

Tadashi has his doubts. 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Shall we do Kei’s POV?** _

There’s something wrong with Starlight. 

It’s been a month since Kei claimed the omega, and he’s still barely able to leave their room for more than meals, or to hide off with Hitoka or Shouyou. He can hardly look the alpha in the face, let alone handle touch very well, and during the night when he thinks Kei is asleep, he cries so violently it actually worries Kei. But he knows him trying to comfort Starlight might not go well, and so he just pretends to sleep and tries to keep his scent calming. 

When Kei asks Daichi and the other alpha what it was like for their mates after being claimed, none of their descriptions are anywhere near how Starlight is asking. Ennoshita was probably the only one close, but even then he’d only taken a couple of weeks, not a whole month. Daichi says he’ll have Suga talk to Starlight, but Kei’s seen the way Starlight is around Suga and brushes it off, saying he’ll give him a bit more time. 

Which he does. After another week, he just can’t help himself. He doesn’t get it! Why is Starlight so revolted at the idea of being mated with him? 

So Kei sits down with him after dinner one night, trying to ignore the worried look he gives him. 

“Starlight, I think we need to talk.” 

“About– About what?” Starlight asks, fidgeting with the blankets, and Kei sighs. 

“About that,” He snaps, and Starlight flinches but he can’t find it in him to care right now. Its hard to not make him flinch. “I just want to know why you’re unhappy, so I can fix it.” 

“I don’t under– I–” Starlight bites his lip before he breathes out a sigh. Kei sits and watches, arms crossed over his chest. “…I haven’t, uh…been with anyone, before you claimed me. I just– I assumed I had more time to be single…and not have to worry about pleasing a mate…” 

Something in Kei says that can’t be all, but this is something he can deal with. 

“Starlight…” Kei scoots forward in his seat a bit, but doesn’t offer a hand or anything. He looks at Starlight seriously over his glasses. “You’re special. To all of us. And I won’t push you to do anything you’re not ready for– I know you’re still not used to being here with us.” 

“…I think I’ve accepted it. I’m fine with it. But I– I, uh– I think right now I’m, uh-- right now what’s bothering me is not knowing if...If I’m pregnant or not...” He murmurs, and Kei’s heart aches. “Back home, I would-- I would know. I don’t know here, because--” 

Kei tunes him out, bored. There Starlight goes again, calling his old home his home. No, this is where he belongs. There’s no reason to ever want to leave-- Kei used to feel the need to wander from home as well, but he’s since grown out of that. Hopefully starlight will too-- his little escape attempt had scared the living daylights out of everyone. 

After a minute, Starlight goes silent, and Kei reaches a hand over to cup his cheek. Starlight cringes, and Kei sighs. They still have to work on that. 

“If you’re pregnant or not, I’ll still take care of you. You’re my responsibility, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” 

“Right. I just-- I didn’t plan for this...I was in university, I was going to get a job...” 

Kei’s nose wrinkles. He isn’t sure what university is, and a job sounds too independent of him. “A pup will make you happier to be here, I think.” 

“...Right.” Starlight murmurs. 

“I love you, Starlight.” 

“Love you...” 


End file.
